Jesse's Girl Wants You To
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie try coax Chloe into admitting her toner for a certain dark DJ the only way they know how: through music. My first fic. Beca/Chloe hints Aubrey/Stacie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fic... I hope you guys like it! Any crits, reviews and comments are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in the film. If I did, do you ****_really_**** think Beca would've kissed ****_Jesse_**** after the Finals performance... I think not.**

* * *

**Jesse's Girl Wants You To**

"You guys are insane"

"Chloe, your toner is visible from Google Earth"

"Yeah, even I don't eye-sex people like you two do. It's so distracting!"

Aubrey nodded "Exactly! And with the ICCA Finals in two weeks, the last thing the Bellas need is a distraction."

I shook my head. There I was in the auditorium, innocently believing that Stacie and Aubrey wanted to help me with my vocals before practice – meanwhile it was an ambush! They had been interrogating me harshly for the past 10 minutes – all we needed was a spotlight and an empty, dingy room and it could've been the Spanish Inquisition!

They think I like Beca? Pfft... as if!

Okay so maybe I do. A little. I thought I had my crush well-covered but, as it turns out, my toner the size of Texas was visible to everyone, except the oblivious brunette who has taken up the spaces of my mind lately... I don't know what it is about her. Her smile (not the sexy badass smirk everyone knows about, the adorable grin she wears when she thinks no one is looking... but I'm always looking. That sounded so stalker-ish... I'm not, I promise!), the fire in her eyes she has when she talks about music, her passion, the way she is a TOTAL softie behind her walls... I guess it's everything... without any of it she wouldn't be my Beca. No, just Beca. She's not mine – dammit Chloe! Focus.

I shook myself out of my reverie "Look, I don't know what you're talking about"

Aubrey sighed "You think she's great, right"

"Yeah?"

"You love her style and music?" Stacie asked.

"Uh huh..."

"You like being around her, close to her?" I nodded.

"and, les-be-honest, you're the only person she lets touch her" said Stacie.

Aubrey put her hand on my shoulder "And you've brought some pretty punk, bad-boy guys home lately whose appearance may or may not be similar to a certain DJ we know"

I opened my mouth, ready to deny it, but thinking back to it – the one night stands I had were pretty dark – and boy did it turn me on...

"Exactly. Your guys' chemistry is intense – all the Bellas think so" Aubrey said, nodding to Stacie.

"Plus, you guys showered together" the brunette added with a wink.

"My intentions were innocent, we needed more Bellas!"

"Yeah, sure" Aubrey didn't look convinced.

"Look guys, even if I did like Beca – which I don't, just by the way – she and Jesse have a... thing, and I'm not one to interfere with that..."

Stacie scoffed "Oh please! That's such a predictable Hollywood RomCom, movie ending"

"And Beca hates those, so why would she go for the guy when it's SO obvious she wants the girl?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

I considered it. They do have a point. Does Beca really like me like that?

Stacie looked to Aubrey "It looks like we're gonna have to get her to admit to it by using Plan B..."

Sighing, Aubrey nodded and moved over to the piano, followed by Stacie. I frowned, wondering what they meant – I was so confused until Aubrey played out the first few notes of the Rick Springfield song and Stacie began singing.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

Oh no. I knew what they were doing – trying to get me to sing this song, getting me to admit my feeling through music, I chuckled and crossed my arms. Nope. Not gonna do it.

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define _

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine!_

I wasn't gonna join. I can be stubborn when I want to be... but it's music... and a really good song... and then Aubrey started harmonizing-

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body – I just know it._

They abandoned the piano and snaked their way towards me, singing the song with such passion trying to get me to cave in. I wasn't going to!

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

They paused, looking at me pointedly, I sighed and screamed:

_YOU KNOW I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL_

_I want Jessie's girl!_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that!_

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny and I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

I got really into it. Aubrey took the rhythm guitar, Stacie the drums and me... well I took the guitar solo. Air guitar and all. I'm not proud. Okay, I am – it was epic.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl! _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find her, a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl!_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl!_

We ended off the song breathlessly and after a moment Aubrey and Stacie turned to me with smug looks.

"Fine! Ok, I like Beca! Are you happy? I have a huge toner for Jesse's girl – but, she's Jesse's girl so I, or either of you, can't tell her"

Aubrey stifled a chuckle, "I think you just did"

In my outburst, I hadn't seen the shocked but amused looks on Stacie and Aubrey's faces as they looked over my shoulder. I turned around and, lo and behold, there she was. Of course Beca Mitchell was standing right behind me as I revealed my feelings for her. Just my luck. Why would the gods have mercy on me now?

She snapped her fingers awkwardly "Hi there." God she is so cute.

I turned back to Aubrey and Stacie with a pleading look on my face. I think the misinterpreted my 'please don't leave me' face because Stacie shuffled over and grabbed Aubrey's hand, pulling her towards the door "C'mon Bree, let's go make out."

Aubrey looked shocked, but didn't protest – I forgot to ask her about that little smile on her face at Stacie's words... Damn, how many lesbians can there be in a capella?

-Anyway, I digress. Back to the daunting, but inevitable task at hand:

I turned around, half hoping Beca had fled the scene of my embarrassment, but she was still there, tiny and adorable as ever. She was smiling that smile I love so much.

"So... you have a toner for Jesse's girl?" she asked, slowly taking a step towards me.

"Um, yeah" I smiled back.

"That's too bad." I frowned, but she continued "You see, I don't know who Jesse's girl is, per se – but I know she must be pretty great if someone as amazing as you likes her." She was still making her way to me, slowly but surely.

"Well, she is pretty spectacular" I replied, not knowing where this was going.

Beca smiled "Can I tell you a little secret?" she stopped right in front of me, our faces inches apart.

I looked down at her and nodded "Please do" I said, my voice barely audible.

She leaned in closer "Jesse's girl wants you to"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO much for the reviews etc for the first chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked it :)**

**Ok, due to the response to the first chapter, I decided to post a second (this was originally a oneshot). It's a bit longer, and I don't know if I like it but here you are**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any characters affliated with the film...darn**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beca's POV

I could feel Chloe's hands snake up my arms as we leaned closer towards each other, her warm breath just brushing over my cheek and my eyes fluttered shut. Our lips were so close-

"What's up aca-bitches! In the words of a tiny DJ: Let's redo this business! Haha!"

At least, that was until a vivacious Tasmanian burst into the room, followed by a devious looking Lilly, Cynthia-Rose and Denise.

"It's 'remix' Amy" said Denise.

Chloe jumped back slightly at the interruption my eyes shot open.

"Same difference"

The four newcomers looked from Beca to Chloe and back again. Cynthia-Rose's face cracked into a knowing grin. "Aaah, it's about time guys"

Stacie and Aubrey ran into through the doors, Aubrey shooting us an apologetic look, followed by Jessica and Ashley.

Aubrey wasted no more time "Alright girls" she clapped. "Today there will be no slacking. PLACES"

Chloe and I turned to each other and spoke concurrently

"Talk later"

"See you after practice?"

I smiled, all my confidence from a moment ago rapidly disappearing.

"Everyone's moving" Chloe said.

"We probably should go to" I said simply.

"Yeah..." she smiled her dazzling smile, but didn't make a move.

Aubrey blew her whistle from somewhere in the distance "Oi! Tweedledee and Tweedledum! We're waiting for you!"

"and, bitch mode activated" Chloe muttered under her breath pulling me towards the group. I smirked and followed.

* * *

Rehearsals were tougher than usual. Mostly because I was distracted – who wouldn't be? The girl I have been crushing on forever likes me! Actually likes me! Shut up Mitchell! You're acting like a 12 year old boy with his first crush...

"Ok, I'm calling it" Aubrey shouted "Good rehearsal today guys"

"See you all at Tony's later for drinks" Jessica said picking up her bags while the rest of us nodded.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left, while I waited for Ashley and Denise to quit talking to Chloe about choreography. The redhead was nodding to them, but looking impatiently over their shoulders at me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket: a text from Luke:

_ You're late Becky! I have news for you, we need to talk._

I quickly typed a reply and hit send

_ Yeah sure. I'm coming._

I looked over at Chloe. Those two still hadn't left her! She caught my eye. I shrugged and gestured towards the door.

"I have to go" I mouthed "talk later?" She smiled and nodded back. I gave her two thumbs up and headed for the exit. At least now I could think of what to say to her...

* * *

The bar was crowded, NOT somewhere you would usually find me on a Friday night, but I had to speak to Chloe. I had rehearsed this whole speech in my head and I had to tell her before Fat Amy got me drunk (that was inevitable. Once, she found out I had never been drunk and started a whole "Get Mitchell Drunk" initiative. There was a FaceBook page and everything. Luckily, she hadn't succeeded... yet).

My eyes scanned the crowd for the Bellas, and it didn't take long to spot the little band of misfits. I smiled to myself as I made my way over. If you told me a year ago that I loved these girls as much as I do, I probably would've punched you in the face and said "Beca Mitchell doesn't love"... well she didn't. But right now she may very well be falling down that road. That reminded me, I couldn't see Chloe...

"Hey guys" I said as I got to the table and took a seat in the booth. The whole crowd was here, besides Stacie and Chloe. "Where are the others?"

Cynthia-Rose answered with a roll of her eyes "They're trying to convince the bartender to bring out the old karaoke machine"

"Stacie is planning to use her provocative... skills" Aubrey added, somewhat darkly "and Chloe's trying to control her."

Fat Amy smiled "Yeah, and normally Chloe would be using the same methods as Stacie, but she's focussing her lady-lovin' on someone else tonight" she winked at me enthusiastically and giggled, already slightly inebriated. "About that, I'm really sorry about the cock-block earlier"

I chuckled, "It's okay"

Amy continued "I should've known something was up when Stacie was practically dragging Blondie here out of the auditorium."

Aubrey nodded, trying to get serious, "Exactly, you guys know that with my dedication, it takes a lot to get me to be late to practice and-"

"And clearly a make out sesh with Stacie is your only valid excuse" I cut her off and the girls laughed, I would have as well... if I hadn't been distracted by a mane of red hair covering my face and two thin arms wrapping around my waist.

Chloe squeezed into the booth beside me "You're here"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Luke was talking to me about a club owner he knows wanting a guest DJ at some point...or something to that effect..." trying to remember our conversation from earlier.

"Well that sounds great!" she beamed, "Why didn't you stay?"

"I wanted to see you" It just slipped out. I suddenly had the urge to slap myself. A few of the Bellas 'awe'd and smiled. I looked down trying to cover my blush. An uncomfortable silence fell as Chloe and I realized everyone was listening to us intently, and clearly Amy realized this, because a second later a beer hit the table in front of me.

"GET MITCHELL DRUNK!"

* * *

The night went on with a lot of laughter, a lot of badly slurred karaoke and a LOT of alcohol. Chloe was in my personal bubble the entire time and I loved it (unsurprisingly). I was trying to limit my intake because I still wanted to get her alone and get down to business (get your head out of the gutter, I mean talk) but Amy was having none of it and I was getting slightly tipsy.

"...but the best was the look on Bumper's face when Beca came out with No Diggity" Jessica was saying. "That was amazing"

"I am pretty spectacular" Did I mention I get confident with a few drinks in me?

"and so modest as well!" Stacie feigned shock. "Chloe's a lucky girl"

"Well you can't get much sexier than a fun-sized rapper!" Chloe said, sending a wink my way.

Aubrey laughed, "Remember that time in 7th grade when you rapped 'Can't Touch This' for the school talent show!"

"What?" I looked from Aubrey to Chloe "is that true?" I asked, the disbelief evident in my voice.

Aubrey answered "It was _awful_ the dancing, the words, the pants... oh god those pants!" her head hit the table.

"You? Rapping?" I said to Chloe.

"Hey," she bumped my shoulder "don't sound so surprised. I can rap"

Once again, girls dropped into a fit of laughter with Chloe's protests falling on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Chlo, but you just don't look like the type." I said through my laughter.

She leaned in close to me cutting my amusement short "Oh, there's a lot of things you don't know about me Mitchell." Her gaze flittered down to my lips "I'm full of surprises" she practically whispered, before darting off toward the bar.

"Wow." I gasped after a few seconds, still frozen in place. That woman will be the death of me. I know it.

"Stacie, would you kindly stop running your feet up and down my legs." Denise said quietly.

"Those are your legs?" Stacie replied, embarrassed and shooting an uncertain look at Aubrey.

"5 out of ten?" Amy whispered to herself "Surely not."

Chloe's voice blasted out of the speakers "Hello again ladies and other things. If you could please turn your attention to the group of ladies at the back there. Do you see them? The busty tall one" Stacie puffed out her chest "the evil looking Asian" Lilly smiled... very creepily "and the sexy short-stuff at the front there" she winked and I looked away once more "Well, those women doubt me. Do you believe they doubt me? Why would they doubt me? I wouldn't doubt me. And, when people doubt me, I prove them WRONG! And so, without further ado, maestro" she nodded to the bartender "the music, if you please"

A beat I recognised boom through the bar, I couldn't quite place it until-

_Ooh dat dress so scandalous  
And ya know another nigga couldn't handle it  
See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish  
With a look in ya eye so devilish_

_Uh, Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca_

She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
Uh, I think to sing it again  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong

I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong

Chloe was singing the Thong Song. Not only that, but she was looking straight into my eyes the whole time and never have I ever seen something quite like that look. Her eyes were slightly darker and narrowed and her hips grooved to the beat of her vocals. The crowd was cheering, the Bellas were to. But I didn't really take any notice. (I'm pretty sure my mouth was wide the entire time, gaping at the gorgeousness.)

Her rapping was flawless, she knew the entire song by heart and didn't once look at the prompt screen, Aubrey was so wrong - Chloe was aca-awesome, she'd give Sisqo a run for his money!

When the song ended, all the Bellas stood and cheered, bewildered at her skill.

"Who would've thought it, she can rap well! Especially for a ginger." Amy said, impressed.

Chloe hopped back over to the table and smiled when she saw the impressed expressions of the Bellas.

"So," she said smugly, sitting next to me, "what did you think?"

"Well, you've definitely improved since middle school..." said a surprised Aubrey.

"You know it," she turned to face me, picked up my drink and sipped it with a flirtatious smile "and what did you think? "

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to think of a witty response.

"Well, you were wrong earlier" she frowned slightly at my response. "It turns out there is in fact something _a lot_ sexier than a fun-sized rapper: a tall, beautiful redheaded one."

That was all I had, but she blushed slightly and looked up at me through her eyelashes. My breath caught in my throat at the sight. She really is gorgeous.

Aubrey checked her watch and stood up, startled "Oh lordy-pop! It's 2am! We better get going if we're all going to make 8 o'clock rehearsal tomorrow!" the girls groaned.

"Really Aubrey?"

"Can't you cut us some slack"

"Tasmanians need at least twelve hours of sleep a night if they want to be alert enough to face crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously"

"Fine. 10am. But that is as late as I'll go. Amy, you don't need to be alert enough for dingoes, just cardio."

I turned to Chloe, "can I walk you home?"

She beamed and grabbed my hand, "Sure"

* * *

We walked towards campus hand in hand, not saying anything for a while. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. But there was still the unspoken feelings hanging in the air.

"I didn't know you had it in you Beale." I said, breaking the silence. "You're hip-hop is aca-awesome" I cringed inwardly.

She giggled "aca-awesome? You've been spending too much time with Aubrey!" she nudged my shoulder gently "but thanks"

"you're clearly more badass than I gave you credit for"

She smiled "well, like I said, there's a lot you don't know about me"

I pulled her to a stop "Look, I am a very awkward person: so I'm just warning you, what I'm about to say, and the way I say it will probably be very, _very_ awkward"

She laughed uncertainly and smiled that stunning smile again "Ok?"

"I...uhm... Look, I..." dammit! I searched every inch of my brain (albeit tiny) but I could not pull out the inner monologue I had prepared earlier.

We stood there for a moment, me staring, bemused, in her general direction and her shooting me questioning looks, which soon turned to concern.

"You weren't kidding about the awkward part... are you ok there Becs?"

I snapped out of my daze, looking straight into her eyes "Yeah, sorry... I just forgot what I was gonna say."

"It's ok, you're cute when you're flustered."

I sighed, "You're lucky you're you. No one else would be able to call me cute and live to tell the tale"

"Why is that?"

I took a deep breath "Because I like you. I guess you kind of already knew that but I don't just want you... I wanna cuddle with you and listen to cheesy music under the stars and make you smile when you're sad and hold you whenever I want and _kiss_ you whenever I want to. I want _to be with_ you"

Chloe reached up and traced the outline of my lips with her thumb. "I want to be with you too..."

That's when I cracked. I closed the gap between us our lips collided, instantly blending into one anothers' as if they were meant to be there forever. There were no fireworks or crowds cheering. The music's bass didn't hit a climax as we came together. This wasn't the typical movie ending I would've had with Jesse... this is life. And life with Chloe by my side doesn't look so bad... at all.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, there's that... let me know what you think :)**

**And let me know of any prompts you have in mind, my tumblr is kendrickgirlcrush, ask me there or send me a PM here. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
